


to lose something you've never had and never will

by thingswelostinthefire



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswelostinthefire/pseuds/thingswelostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, my gosh! Hi!" Tyler pets the dog softly, looking up at Josh when he finally catches up to him with a huge smile on his face. It makes Josh's heart melt a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to lose something you've never had and never will

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. I love dogs.
> 
> Title from Pacifier by Catfish and the Bottlemen.

"Josh! Look! A puppy!" Josh looks up just in time to see his best friend running as fast as he can to what Josh thinks is probably the smallest dog in the world. How can he even see the thing?

 

"Oh, my gosh! Hi!" Tyler pets the dog softly, looking up at Josh when he finally catches up to him with a huge smile on his face. It makes Josh's heart melt a little.

 

"Can I hold her?" Tyler looks up questioningly at what appears to be the dog's owner. After seeing their nod, Tyler happily picks the dog up. "What's her name?"

 

"Lily," the owner says. Tyler smiles.

 

"Hi, Lily! You are so cute! Oh, yes you are!" Josh watches Tyler play with the dog for about five more minutes before reminding him that her owner probably had places to go. Tyler reluctantly sets Lily down and smiles at the man holding her leash before pulling himself off the ground.

 

"I wish I had a dog," Tyler says sadly.

 

"Why don't you get one?"

 

"Jenna doesn't like them." Tyler pouts as the two men walk around the park, coming across an ice cream truck. Josh points to it and Tyler nods, his eyes bright with a youthful cheerfulness Josh is sure he's never seen from his best friend before.

 

"Well, you're always welcome to come over and hang out with my cats!" Tyler wrinkles his nose before smiling again, a genuine one, his eyes crinkling and his dimples standing out on his tan face.


End file.
